


Detroit:Android Work Skin TEST

by cyndrat



Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-14 12:56:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18476683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyndrat/pseuds/cyndrat





	Detroit:Android Work Skin TEST

Zen Garden test 1 _2_ **3 _4_** //garden//

ANDROID __ NK900 _/_ REED //cyberlifesans//

|ReL3.A 5E D8 TeC TI VE 4N.D ERS_N| //deviate//

ERROR: BIOCOMPONENT #1993r DAMAGED //systemerror//

SYSTEM INITIALIZATION… //internal//

_Hello NK900_ //internal plus em//

ALL SYSTEMS...         OK //systemOK//


End file.
